


If the Tent could talk

by Lozza



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, pure and simple<br/>This is an old one I had on another web site, just moving things over here</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Tent could talk

If The Tent Could Talk

 

Jack looked around him and sniffed. Another seven days on this damp planet? Sweet. Not. They had been here two days already, and he had a cold coming on.

Danny and Sam, as usual on these longer missions, had staked out a claim to the ruins nearby and were both engrossed in them. Apparently there were some sort of inscriptions there, and by the way they were both besotted with them anyone would have thought they spelled out the meaning of life. Jack couldn't see the attraction himself, crawling around in the mud looking at some scratchings on a wall even older than he was, or some damn pots. But he didn't mind looking at Danny's rounded butt sticking up air, as long as Teal'c didn't catch him doing it. He smiled fondly as he thought about his lover's possessive tendencies, the big Jaffa knew he would never cheat on him, especially with Daniel, however much he may like looking at his small ass.

Normally he wouldn't mind these long missions, it got him out of doing any paperwork for a week or so, but the weather here was damp and dreary, it had not stopped raining here since they had arrived. He and Teal'c had managed to rig a tarpaulin cover for the site the other two were working on, their camp was close by too, and luckily the Gate was less than half a mile away. The request for a steady supply of clean, dry clothes had gone through on their last video communications to the base on Earth, the General's expression had been one of outrage, and then humour at his 2IC'c complaint about trenchfoot. They had received a couple of waterproof trunks filled with an assortment of blankets, more coffee, some BDU's for all of them, and a package of woolen socks from the General, marked for Jack's attention. He was now wearing a pair of them, amongst a lot of other things, but he was still cold, tired and bored. There was a village about five miles away to the north that he and Teal'c had scouted the day before, well, he thought self-indulgently, it had taken them longer than it should have done, Teal'c couldn't keep his hands off him. Not that the Colonel minded of course or that he didn't like reciprocating in kind. He adored Teal'c, they had come together during a rather nasty episode, and if he hadn't have been there for him when it really counted, Jack knew he wouldn't be sitting here in this tent now. He tried to persuade himself that there were worse places he could be, playing host to Hathor's pet snake was one of them, but he was having trouble.

Anyway, getting back to the present. He scribbled some notes in the large note pad he had brought with him about the village they had found. He and Teal'c had introduced themselves to the Elders, but they, two crotchety old men and one bitchy old woman, had seemed indifferent. Which wasn't too bad, considering everything. Overly friendly people annoyed the hell out of Jack, the opposite scared him, though he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, apart from maybe Teal'c.

But the incessant damp made his knees ache. He was sitting in the tent he shared with Teal'c, his legs in his sleeping bag, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a mug of the Jaffa's really good coffee in one hand. The rest of his team had demanded he stay inside with a couple of hot packs on his joints to stop him from complaining too loudly. He was quite happy to do so, he was warm and dry, the heat was good on his sore old knees, and he liked watching the others work. He sipped on his coffee and smiled, his lover knew exactly how he liked it, and coffee too.

The big Jaffa himself crouched at the entrance to the two-man tent at that moment, and moved in when Jack smiled at him in welcome. "Are you feeling better, O'Neill?" he asked him as he sat, cross-legged, on the ground sheet next to him.

Jack nodded. "As usual your coffee is great."

Teal'c acknowledged his compliment with a small inclination of his head. "Thank you." he said politely. "But that does not tell me how you are feeling."

Jack sighed silently. Normally that sort of diversionary answer was acceptable to most people, apart from his Dad, but Teal'c was getting used to the lack of information his lover gave out about himself, and did not accept it either. "I ache." he admitted truthfully. "I feel so old. And I have a cold coming on."

Teal'c smiled slightly with a devilish glint of humour in his large, dark eyes. "You are old, O'Neill." he retorted gently. "My coffee will not change that."

"Very funny, Teal'c." the Colonel replied, not amused. "Thank you for reminding me."

"You are welcome, O'Neill." his companion answered, still with that fond smile. He chose to ignore the small, short glare aimed his way, he knew several ways in how to make Jack feel better, which was why he had come into the tent in the first place. A little teasing before hand would not hurt him, and it would make what he had planned for him all the more sweet. "But I still want you, eventhough you are almost as ancient as those ruins outside."

Jack glared at him, but he could read him well enough to know he was teasing him. "I suppose, by that measure, Daniel could study me in minute detail." he commented musingly. Teal'c growled quietly at that and turned to zip up the entrance to the tent, and Jack watched him with a smile over the rim of his coffee cup. The big Jaffa was not the only one to tease.

Teal'c moved back to his side and took the mug from him with one hand, while the other was cupping the back of his lover's skull. "I do not think DanielJackson treats his other relics as I do you." he murmured, and pulled him close to kiss. Jack loved his kisses, he could easily sink into his warmth and sweet taste, and those full, luscious lips were sending him to heaven. He embraced his lover's thick neck and opened his mouth to let in his questing tongue, and didn't notice as he was gently lowered onto his back on the pad under his sleeping bag. Teal's covered Jack's smaller body with his own, and broke off their kiss when they both needed to breathe. He smiled down at him, and kissed his mouth again, then his eyelids, his nose, cheeks, earlobes, before he traced the line of his lover's jugular down to the pulse points in the hollow of his throat. Jack moaned softly in delight at that, Teal'c knew exactly where his sensitive spots were, through long and exhaustive explorations, and he loved it.

The big Jaffa was thwarted from going any further, and to taste more, by the sleeping bag, the blanket, and the Colonel's clothes. The former were easily and quickly removed, he took his time with the latter, kissing every bit of soft skin as it was exposed. Jack moaned again when one of his nipples was taken into Teal'c's talented mouth and sucked into hardness, and arched his back in pleasure when his lover gently closed his teeth around it. He had no control of the proceedings whatsoever, Teal'c was more than capable of turning his brain into mush all on his own, all Jack had to do was try and curb his moans of passion. It would not be a good idea if they were heard by the two outside, and mistaken for cries of distress - the look on Sam's face would be a picture of outrage; Teal'c was not so sure about Daniel. To that end, Teal'c moved back up and covered his mouth with another kiss. "Hush, my Love." he murmured to him with they came up for air. "We do not want Captain Carter, or Doctor Jackson trying to rescue you."

Jack smiled and pulled him back down to kiss him. "Not this time." he agreed breathlessly against his lips.

Teal'c smiled and kissed him gently before he spoke again. "Are you well enough for me to have you?" he asked him, and peppered his throat with light kisses.

Jack replied by lifting his hips the little he was able to rub his hard, hot cock against Teal'c's matching erection.

Teal'c chuckled and returned his attentions to his lover's sensitive nipples, leaving one hard one to concentrate on the other. When he was satisfied his teasing tongue had down the trick he left it to glance at his lover again. Jack's eyes were tightly closed, his hands clenching convulsively at the sleeping bag that he lay on, and his mouth was open as he cried out softly. "Don't stop!" he murmured to his lover. "Please, Teal'c."

The man in question chuckled and lightly trailed kisses down his chest, to his abdomen, making the muscles there shiver in reaction. "I will not." he assured him quietly. "Unless you wish me too."

Jack shook his head. "Not likely." he retorted breathlessly. His cock was aching with need, he raised his hips to try and rub it against Teal'c's hard abdomen, but his lover used an arm to hold him down.

"Relax." he instructed him. "We have much more to do yet." Then he returned to his ministrations, and Jack had to bite back a howl of frustration. "Fuck me, Teal'c!" he pleaded quietly. "Please."

Teal'c replied by dipping his tongue into his navel, reminding him with his tongue of what his cock was going to be doing to another of the Colonel's orifices a little later. Jack moaned in delight, but his hard, weeping cock was begging for his lover's attention, and Teal'c could not deny it for too long. He slowly dragged his tongue down to the promised land, nuzzled his groin to start with, and then took his time on the tasty morsel willingly offered to him. Jack wanted to yell when Teal'c's talented tongue swept around the head of his weeping cock, even more so when he was taken in to his mouth and sucked on, but he dared not. Instead he bit down on his lip and tried to concentrate on something else, but he found that impossible. Teal'c gently took his churning testicles in one hand and caressed them to urge him on, and the other hand snaked beneath his lover to find his crack. Jack gasped quietly as one questing finger gently rubbed his tight ring, demanding entrance. He relaxed, and then had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out loud as his invader found his prostate, and played. His whole body tingled with impeding orgasm at the extra stimulation, centering on his groin, and he had to warn his Jaffa. "I... I'm gonna cum, Teal'c." he murmured a caution.

The Jaffa would have chuckled and told him that that was the whole idea, but he had his mouth full. Instead he swallowed all of him, sucking hard, and then quickly let go of his balls and used that hand to cover his lover's mouth. Ejaculation screamed out of the Colonel, his whole body shuddered with it, and his yell was muffled in his lover's hand. Hot, musky cream filled Teal'c's mouth and he swallowed it all and savoured every drop. When he had licked the remnants from Jack's now flaccid cock he let it fall out of his mouth and moved back up to look down at his face. The Colonel smiled sweetly up at him, his chocolate brown eyes limpid and sated. "Wow, Teal'c." he murmured to him appreciatively. "That was ... great."

Teal'c's smile turned a little smug and he bent low over him and kissed his mouth, letting him taste himself on his tongue. "I know." he answered softly, and slid on top of him again.

Jack grinned when he felt the huge, hard member poking into his thigh, and he pulled down it's owner to kiss his mouth again. "I can't let you go out like that." he murmured to him and bucked his own hips to rub against him. Before Teal'c could respond he found himself turned onto his back, his lover now on top of him, grinning down at him, and to get him back he rubbed his prostate again with the finger he still held inside. Jack gasped, shocked, but pleased, and his grin turned a little evil. "Well, well." he said to him, and wriggled himself free. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Teal'c knew him well enough now to know that his lover wanted him inside him as much, if not more than he himself did, so he laid back and let him do what he wanted. Jack kissed him, exploring his sweet mouth with his tongue to start with, and moved to his body. He trailed his hands and mouth down his chest until he found his lover's large, sensitive nipples, and took one into his mouth. Teal'c sighed and buried his hands in Jack's soft, greying hair and gently massaged his scalp as he was nibbled on by his teeth. When they were both hard and pebbly in his mouth Jack moved on, and trailed small kisses and his tongue to his lover's pouch. Teal'c gasped at the sensation, the edges were hyper-sensitive and his cock jerked in response of his lover's tongue exploring the edges. "Ja-a-ck." he murmured to him, and the man in question looked up from his work and smiled at the divine expression on his face. "You like that, huh?" he asked him impishly, and got a large hand in his hair pressing him back down again in reply. "Take that as a yes." he murmured, and continued his gentle explorations. He pulled back quickly though when Junior made it's presence felt and the pouch opened to reveal the little creature. "...Err Teal'c...?" he asked his lover tentatively. "Does this little fella want some too?"

Teal'c smiled and looked down at him, his lover and CO lying naked between his legs, looking down at the symbiote with a slight frown marring his forehead. "I assume you are not referring to my penis, Jack." he said to him fondly.

The Colonel looked down at the huge member he would soon be sucking on and other things, and quickly licked a drop of golden pre-cum from the tip. "If I was I wouldn't be calling it small." he commented dryly and looked up at him again.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed, amusement lighting up his large eyes. "My symbiote likes you." he answered his original question. "It feels some of the emotions I do, and I am extremely stimulated. It appreciates your touch, as do I." The amusement was obvious in his tone, he was the master of understatement, and just for that Jack bent low over him again and lick-kissed the head of his ruddy cock, and then blew on it for good measure. Teal'c groaned and Junior, well, keened, was the only way Jack could describe the sound. He wetted the tip of his finger on his tongue and tentatively rubbed between the symbiote's head fins. It had the same sort of effect on it as it did on Cassandra's puppy, it warbled in delight and stretched out for more. With a surprised grin Jack continued, but Teal'c, being a possessive Jaffa, grabbed his hand after a few moments and pulled him away. "Later." he told them both, and waited until the symbiote returned to it's home before he grabbed his lover and turned them both over. "Now." he said to him with a grin as he settled on top of him. "Are you ready for me?"

Jack nodded and spread his legs to give him more access. "Are you?"

In reply his lover kissed him, bruising his lips with the intensity of it, and moved one hand to ready him. He didn't give Jack a chance to move away, even if he wanted to, when he slipped first one, then two fingers inside his moist, hot hole to relax him while he nibbled on his lips and sucked on his tongue. When he was sure he was ready he removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his cock. Jack grimaced at the first pain of penetration, but his lover's soft voice like gold in his ear reassured and relaxed him, and his pain soon turned to pleasure.

Teal'c paused as he filled him completely and he looked down at him with a smile as he fought to control himself. When Jack nodded and lightly kissed his lips Teal'c knew he was ready, and he began to thrust firmly into him, steady strokes that set his lover's prostate on fire. Jack embraced him with his arms and legs, opening himself up more for him, and was lost in the sensations flowing through him. He would have been murmuring endearments, encouragements, and telling him how much he loved his huge Jaffa, but his mouth was filled by Teal'c's tongue, thrusting and jousting against his own in the same rhythm as his cock. Instead all he could do was moan, low and quiet, in his throat, pull him closer, and contract his internal muscles around his huge invader.

Teal'c lost his tenuous grip on his control at that and he found himself thrusting harder, faster and deeper into him. Both were gasping for air, both completely lost in each other, and it was quite natural for them to cum together.

Jack ejaculated, hard, spilling hot cream across his lover's thickly muscled chest as Teal'c rammed his cock into him, and his head spun and his vision faded. The Jaffa ejaculated a moment later, pushing his seed as far into him as possible. He slumped, exhausted, over him and waited for his world to stop spinning.

When he opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, he noticed that he was not responding him, and he was concerned. "Jack?" he called softly, and moved one hand to gently rub his face. "Jack?"

The Colonel roused at his tone and he opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "I haven't past out during sex for a long time." he murmured to him, and raised his hand to caress his lover's beautiful face. "Thanks."

Teal'c grinned and bent low to kiss him again. "My pleasure." he replied in the same soft tone. "My pleasure."

Daniel looked up from his work when he noted a shadow over him. Teal'c stood in his light, and he smiled down at the archaeologist. "Are you having any success, DanielJackson?" he asked him serenely.

Daniel nodded. "We are, Teal'c, yes." he replied with a smile. "How's Jack? Will he be receptive to staying a little longer?"

Teal'c smiled slightly and nodded. "He is sleeping." he told him, trying not to sound self-satisfied and smug. "I think he will be persuaded to stay. I will ask him for you when he wakes again."

Daniel was a little concerned at the news that the Colonel was sleeping during the day, but he shrugged and nodded. "Thanks, Teal'c." he said gratefully.

The Jaffa chuckled to himself and nodded. "My pleasure, DanielJackson." he assured him, echoing what he had said to Jack before he had uncoupled them and wrapped him back up in his sleeping bag. "Definitely my pleasure." With that he left then, and headed out to walk the perimeter of the camp.

End.


End file.
